1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mechanical automatic pushbutton dialing device for telephones, and more particularly to a mechanical automatic pushbutton dialing device adapted to be used with different models of telephone sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Built-in electronic automatic dialing devices of conventional telephones may vary according to different models. The degree of difficulty increases when the telephone is used in conjunction with other production machinery. To illustrate, when there is trouble with a product machine that is fully automatic in normal circumstances and the responsible person has to get to the site within a certain period of time, the automatic dialing device of a telephone may be actuated to inform the responsible person via his/her pager. This is an example in which the telephone is used in cooperation with a production machine.